Kirby's Dream Land 4: Return of All Evil
Kirby's Dreamland 4: Return of All Evil is the second Kirby game planned to be on Nintendo's Wii U and will be released in 2017. It can have up to 5 players, online features, and many customizable options. Story WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD!! Chapter 1: The Beginning Kirby and his 3 friends are seen flying around on a warpstar. As they fly by Castle DeDeDe, it pans into DeDeDe's window where he is seen being very angry. "Why does Kirby get all the glory? He gets the fans and the food. The only people in all of Popstar who like me are my minions." Dedede says angrily. Bandanna Dee, who is sitting on his bed says, "He's always beat you in every battle, too." DeDeDe then pauses and gets a very sinister grin. He says, "I've got a plan. A plan for revenge." It is shown that DeDeDe and Bandanna Dee are building a robot. After a short building montage, the robot is finished. This robot will turn out to be the first boss of the game. Chapter 2: Evil Unleashed After defeating DeDeDe's robot, Kirby punches him and sends him hurdling into the sky. Dedede, who lands on a very strange planet in space, awakes to see a small box in front of him. "Well, no one's around to take it, so I guess it's mine!" he exclaims as he opens the box. When he does, though, all evils Kirby has banished in the past fly out of it; Magolor, Marx, Taranza, Yin Yarn, Zero, Dark Matter, Daroach, Drawcia, and even Nightmare, as if it was Pandora's box. They fly out to all the corners of Popstar and Halcandra. DeDeDe, obviously frightened, tries to close the box, but gets possessed by Nightmare. The four Kirbies and Adeline, who are playing chase in a field, notice Nightmare floating above them. "Gah!" Kirby exclaims. "W-What are you doing here?!" "Just destroying the universe, that's all," Nightmare nonchalantly answered as he flew into the sky, spreading evil everywhere. The Kirbies knew that this was their time to shine, be heroes, and save the world. The friends travel around Popstar and defeat evil as Nightmare and his evil crew try to hinder their path. They travel around on warpstars, making friends and defeating foes. Chapter 3: Whispy Wood's Revival The four friends find Whispy Woods, who has been possessed by Nightmare. They then battle him. After defeating the possesed Whispy Woods, he returns to normal and gives you a warpstar that takes you around Popstar. After thanking Whispy, the Kirbies hop on the Warpstar and ride off to find Nightmare's lair and to fight him directly. On the way, Nightmare flies up from behind a mountain and zaps the Warpstar, crashing the Kirbies to the ground. The warpstar then explodes. The Kirbies land in Donut Desert. Chapter 4: To The Ocean The Kirbies, traveling around without a warpstar, come across Kracko, who is unaware of Nightmare's reign. Kracko insists on battling, which wastes the Kirbies time. After winning the battle, Kirby and friends continue on to the beach. Chapter 5: Ah, The City The Kirbies enter a cave, which happens to contain a Whale in a sailor suit. The whale blocks off the opening to the cave and demands to fight. After the good guys win, Fatty Whale passes out, opening the cave back up. They then see Nightmare heading towards a city, and chase after him. Chapter 6: Old Rivals After travelling through Tomato Soup City, Kirby and friends stumble across a casino. Blues wanders in and finds out that in the casino, people were beating themselves up as if it was a fight club. The other Kirbies run into the building and see the terrible scene in front of them. Suddenly, Kirby hears a familiar sound; the voice of his old rival, Rickie Moneystache! Forgetting about Nightmare, Kirby challenges Ricky to a duel. After beating Rickie, the Kirbies walk out of the casino. A kind old Kirby then appears and allows them to use his warpstar. The Kirbies then ride off to Nightmare again. However, it wasn't until they were high in the air when they realized they couldn't drive stick-shift. They crashed on Ice Tea Tundra. Chapter 7: Into the Jungle After climbing to the top of a tall mountain, they find a bunch of Chillies freaking out due to Nightmare's presence. Suddenly, Nightmare blasts a laser at one, which turns it into a huge monster. After defeating the giant snowman, the Kirbies attempt to tackle Nightmare head on, before getting teleported to the jungle. Chapter 8: Meta Knight?! After climbing up in a tree for lookout, an invisible hand throws a rock at Keeby. "Hey!" he exclaims as a large chameleon fades out of his camouflaged state. The lizard insists on fighting. After beating him, the Kirbies toss him off the tree. Blues looks in the sky and notices something in the sky; the Halberd, Meta Knight's flying ship! Kirbies jump onto it and challenge him to a fight. Meta Knight agrees, somehow unaware of Nightmare. After defeating Meta Knight, he falls to the ground. "You may have defeated me this time, Kirby, but soon-" Meta Knight starts to say as he realizes that the ship is sinking and will crash on the ground. Meta Knight rushes towards the front of the ship, being followed by the Kirbies. Meta Knight starts pressing buttons. As Greeny rushes in from behind, he bumps into Blues, which causes a domino effect that causes Meta Knight to hit a big green button. The Halberd then launches high into space, with random enemies and the Meta Knights falling off. The ship suddenly stops in space, with everyone flying off. The Kirbies land on a small planet. Chapter 9: Into the Darkness After coming across a planet, a huge star and a moon fly in and demand to fight. Once the Kirbies defeat them, the star explodes and becomes a supernova. The black hole gets bigger and sucks up the Kirbies. After popping out the other side, the Kirbies wake up to something very evil: an entire universe full of evil. They then see Nightmare's lair off in the distance and go towards it. Along the way the way they come across many evils: a team up of Taranza and Magalor, Drawcia and Yin Yarn, Daroach, a possessed DeDeDe, and even a new form of Zero. Finally, they come across Nightmare, who they defeat him (three times). After defeating him the last time, all of the evil explodes and blasts the Kirbies out of the Black Hole and sends them and DeDeDe back to Popstar, with all the evil gone. Chapter 10: The End...? After a while, Kirby is asleep in his home. He dreams about all the adventures he had as the credits roll by. As a commercial for Kracko's Warpstar Insurance plays on his T.V., the words "The End" fade in on the T.V., as a question mark fades in by the word. Characters Playable The Kirby characters, which are Kirby, Keeby, Greeny, and Blues, play exactly the same. They can puff up 6 times, each time propelling themselves into the air, then they fall. They can run, jump, swim, and inhale enemies to either spit them out or eat them to gain their abilities. Adeline is a character who plays very different from anyone else. She is exclusive to multiplayer and has to use the game pad. Similar to New Super Mario Bros U, she can draw on the screen with the stylus to make platforms the Kirbies can climb. She can also sometimes draw food and it will fly onto the TV, waiting for the Kirbies to grab it. This however, can only be done every 2 minutes. On certain missions, such as "DeDeDe's Dream", you'll be able to play as King DeDeDe, '''and the other 3 players will be '''Waddle Dees. DeDeDe and the Waddle Dees have the exact capabilities as the Kirbies (jumping six times, swim, run, etc.), except they can't inhale and copy enemies. Instead, they attack with weapons. DeDeDe uses his hammer, Bandanna Dee uses his spear, and the other 2 Waddle Dees use umbrellas. NPC's Kirbetta '''is Kirby's sister who lives in Cookie Country. She has a talent for cooking health items, but is such a little brat that she will sell them to you for 10 stars each, and 20 stars for Maxim Tomatoes. '''Captain Kirb is a pirate who lives near Watermelon Waters. After doing a mini-game where you shake as hard as you can for 10 seconds, he will give you some stars! However, Captain Kirb has to leave port after you do the mini-game twice. You have to come back tomorrow to get more. Bebop Bopkins 'is an alien found near the Spaghetti Stars. He has built a U.F.O. that costs 25 stars to enter. Once entered, however, you can select any ability you've used before or '''Animal Buddy '''to take on your adventure. Once you choose one, however, you have to leave. You have to pay 25 more to get a new ability/animal buddy. '''Kay '''and '''Erby '''are Kirby's brothers who live in Tomato Soup City. They are qualified gymnasts who are experts in running and strength. For 50 stars, they can train you to be faster or to have stronger attacks. There are 3 upgrades. Gameplay Despite all the different qualities of each mission type, they all have a few things in common. * All of the levels with Kirby Coins have either 3 or 4 of them. * There are 50 stars in each level. * Levels are completed by entering a door. * The levels always scroll right except Superhero missions and some bosses. * All levels except for boss missions have enemies you need to fight. * There are either 2D or 2.5D levels. * Every level includes a bonus mini-game, where you must press a sequence of random buttons to be launched as far as possible. Controls n' Control''lers This game has a variety of controls (which you can customize to your liking) and accepted controllers. Accepted Controllers * Wii U Gamepad * Wii Remote * Wii Remote + Nunchuck * Wii Pro Controller * Connected 3DS (with the same controls as Kirby Triple Deluxe) Controls The controls are very similar on each remote. For the Wii U, the picture that is above of this paragraph tells you about the controls. The controls for the Wii Remote and Wii Remote and Nunchucks are exactly the same from Kirby's Return the Dreamland from 2011. Abilities Abilities are the powers that Kirby can use during every level. The link (Kirby's Dreamland 4: Return of All Evil; Abilities) takes you to a chart of all the abilities and their pause flavor text. Super Abilities Returning from Kirby's Return to Dreamland are '''super abilities, abilities that are very powerful, but can only be used for 1 minute. These are the Ultra Sword, that can slash anything on the screen, the Flare Beam, that controls a large beam around the screen, the Snow Bowler, which turns you into a huge snowball that can crush anything in it's path, the Dragon Fire, which lets a giant dragon made of fir fly across the screen, burning anything in it's path, the Yarn Tank, which turns you into a giant tank that can shoot missiles, the Hyper Bomb, that lets you throw huge bombs, the Mega Hammer, that crushes anything in it's path, the Hypernova, that can inhale huge things such as trees, walls, and even some mini bosses, and the UFO, which allows you to fly above the ground and abduct enemies and shoot lasers. Animal Buddies The animal buddies have returned from Kirby's Dreamland 3, and each ability and animal buddy make a combination. Examples could be using the Tornado ability while riding Kine, making whirlpools, or using the Ninja ability with Rick, which lets him do dive kicks. Customizable Options This game has many things you can customize, like outfits for your Kirby, or even building your own levels! Custom Kirbies This game allows you to customize a Kirby you can play as at any time. The items you can customize Kirby with are unlocked by playing through the game. You can save the Kirby to a username, like in SSB4. Your custom Kirby will be displayed as your default player, both in game and in an online lobby. There are also some hats that unlock on certain holidays, as well as ones that are unlocked with amiibos. Some amiibos only give stars and mega stars. Level Editor The level editor is unlocked after beating story mode, and it allows you to make your own levels. You can place enemies, platforms, and hazards, you can choose backgrounds and ground colors, and you can even add key parts and a baby. When you switch into the Advanced mode, however, things get more, well, advanced. You can choose from enemy A.I., make warpstar sequences, create custom backgrounds and grounds, make custom superhero and warpstar sequences, and even make a 2nd plane! All levels can be uploaded to the Custom Level Portal. Modes Kirby's Dreamland 4 has a variety of different modes. It has... * The Main Story Mode * Gourmet Race (much like the Ability Challenges in KRTDL, except you race DeDeDe) * Mini Games * Settings (erase history, volume, videos, music, etc) * Online * The Arena (unlocked after story mode) + True Arena (unlocked after beating the Arena) * Level Editor (unlocked after story mode) * Meta Knight-Mare (Play through the entire game as Meta Knight, who always has the Sword Ability) Mini Games This game has many mini games that you can play with up to 5 players. There are 2 mini games unlocked from the start, and you can play the bonus games. Star Mode.png|In Star Mode, you go around any level and get as many stars as you can in 1:00. If you're playing with friends, it's a competition who can get the most stars. Speed mode.png|In Speed Mode, you rush through a level with no stars or Kirby Coins in as little time as possible. If you're with friends, it's a race to see who gets to the end first. Missions There are at least 5 missions in each world, sometimes more, and each mission has a cute little name. Kirby's Dreamland 4: Return of All Evil; Missions Enemies This game contains many enemies. The following chart shows the enemy, a description, and what power it gives Kirby. Some abilities might not come from enemies, however. Some may come from Copy Essences . Online Functionality This game has alot of online functionality. With online, you can... *Play Star Mode *Play Speed Mode *Play Levels and beat them together *Share Custom Levels *Send your Custom Kirby to your friends When playing a mode with a friend, you have access to a lobby based off of Green Greens. You can voice chat here. Meta Knightmare U Meta Knightmare U is basically the story mode of this game, but with a few differences. For one thing, you play as the Meta-Knights, who all start out with one ability and cannot lose it. Any puzzle that require any other abilities are removed. Besides that, you play the same levels as Meta Knight, who uses his sword, Ax Knight, who uses an ax, Mace Knight, who uses a ball and chain, and Sailor Dee, who uses a bow and arrow. This mode also has you collecting parts of the Halberd after each world, and there are no Mega Stars. You play through every level except "DeDeDe's Drastic Dream", "Meta Knight?!", and the entire world Mt. DeDeDe. It even has a completely different story, where the Meta-Knights go to collect parts of their broken ship, as they unknowingly follow Kirby's path. Sound Test Mode The sound test mode can be accessed by going into Radio Tower Rundown and finding a jukebox on the first floor. By sliding into it, you open a little screen where you can play classic Kirby tracks throughout the entire level. By scrolling down through Green Greens, DeDeDe's theme, Bubbly Clouds, Yogurt Yard, Crystal Caverns, Meta Knight's theme, Quiet Forest, Aqua Star, Kine's Theme, and even Nutty Noon, you find an option called Sound Test. Select it and a message will pop up saying "Hey! You've just unlocked the Sound Test! You can find it on the menu screen." Once you go to the menu and open up the sound test, you can listen to every sound effect and music track in the game, and even record you own voice clips in place of Kirby's. The custom voice only appears offline, however. Trivia * In the "Mango Movie Theater" mission, there are many references to different movies on posters. A parody of the movie ''Jaws ''has a Blipper instead of a shark. A parody of ''Mission Impossible ''titled ''"Mission Impuffable" ''has a dangling Kirby, and so on. * A running joke in the game is an advertisement by "Kracko's Warpstar Insurance". On the Soup City world map, there is even a huge billboard with an advertisement of the company on it. It appears with the number "1 (800) 255-3700", which is the number for Nintendo services. * When the 4th player, Greeny, sits idle, he pulls out a 3DS, and the sound effects make it sound like he's playing Kirby Triple Deluxe. Blue falls asleep, Keeby starts dancing, and Kirby starts tapping his foot. * The Retro ability uses attacks based on different Game Boy games. Examples being spawning a Game Boy style Kirby for it to run across the screen like a projectile, or spawning a Tetris block under you from above. * When the game is beat with all stars and Kirby coins, the file shows 101%. It also unlocks a very special mode called "SUPER mLg MOde". It allows you to change any to any ability at will, destroy any enemy, including bosses, in 1 single hit, and have limitless invincibility. Also, all the food items are replaced by Doritos and Mountain Dew. Even the final boss of Nightmare has been replaced with a floating Iluminati. * If two or more Kirbies use a Super Ability at the same time, Nightmare's voice would say, "A little "O. P.", are we?" * Many music tracks in the game are one-man acapella remixes done by the head of TheGuy studios. Gallery Concept Art Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby's Dreamland 4 Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Single Player Games Category:3D Games